The Tutor
by otakuzombie
Summary: Hi my name is Zoii Spencer and I am a senior at Titan High. I'm supposed to be graduating this year but, the thing is, well my grades are less then great. If I can't get a C or higher by the end of the semester I can't graduate. There a new teacher who is claiming Ms. Cooks job and I can't wait to see what happens. Crappy sumerry, Give it a try. Plaese R&R
1. Chapter 1

**My first Atta****ck on Titan Fanfic. Set in AU where Zoii is a student at Titan I know everyone hates OC's and stuff but I don't care, if you want you can pretend that Zoii is you, or something. Also I may have added the people a bit ooc but like I said its my first AOT Fanfic. Anyways please RR and till then, later (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AOT/SNK I only own Zoii and well the crappy plot. (: Also I don't own the info about Dissociative IDENTIETY Disorder I went on the internet and found it at psychology today. So yeah. No plagiarize intended. Ok read on my friends.**

Hi my name is Zoii Spencer and I am a senior at Titan High. I'm supposed to be graduating this year but, the thing is, well my grades are less then great. If I can't get a C+ or higher by the end of the semester I can't graduate. I try everything but math, history and science are all just too difficult. The only class I am good at is Psychology and a bit of English. But of course you can't graduate with only those two classes. So today I am laying in CWP trying not to pass out from boredom.

"Zoii!" I jumped from my sleep as the voice interrupted my thoughts and waking me up harshly.

"Yeah? What happened?" I looked around the room to see every student looking at me.

"Stay after class. I need to discuss with you your bad performance." Mr. Heinz sighed and finished his boring lecture.

20 minutes later I was in front of my least favorite teacher.

"Zoii I know you hate this class and I know its so fun." Mr. Heinz sarcastically spoke "but if you can't get a C+, you can't graduate. So, why do you not try?"

I sighed and spoke up in my smart-ass way" I guess it's because my brain lacks the capacity to allow such a boring unimportant task. My brain shuts off there for allowing and information at that time to be destroyed. So therefore, the conclusion: I fail." I smirked a bit seeing my teacher shocked.

Mr. Heinz just nodded and pointed me out of his room. It was now passed lunch time so I didn't get to eat but still lunch break. I sat in the hall besides my locker and took out my notebook.

"Yeah I know. I hear he's like totally young."

"No way is he like, hot?"

I looked up to see two girls walking and chatting to loud for me not to listen.

"Idk? I hope so. So I hear he's a teacher next week like Monday or something."

"OMG NO WAY!" The two girls squealed and jumped as I rolled my eyes. The bell rung for my last period class: Psychology. Thank goodness! I sat in the front row and read the section on multiple personality disorder. Once class started Professor Pixis had began teaching the students on a disorder called Dissociative Identity Disorder.

"Alright Class so if you would please listen I will teach you on a rare condition called Dissociative Identity Disorder, also known to many as Multiple Personality Disorder. This condition is which two or more identities take over or control the individual. The person will also suffer from extreme memory loss too bazaar for a normal person. This is a disorder characterized by identity fragmentation rather than a proliferation of separate personalities. The disturbance is not due to the direct psychological effects of a substance or of a general medical condition, yet as this once rarely reported disorder has become more common, the diagnosis has become controversial." Once he was finished the class had asked questions while I listened loving this topic.

Today in my first period class Mr. Donald told the class about how they're will be a new teacher replacing Ms. Cook in my math class. I was of course happy considering how that teacher was as fat as a pregnant whale and as rude as Hitler himself.

"Zoii could you please read your poem from last week's homework?"

I looked around to see everyone looking at me with smiles. Creepy.

"Umm, okay I guess." I hesitated a bit realizing my dark writing style."Ok. Umm... "I took a breath and read.

**"Today is the day. **

**The day I wish wouldn't come**

**I lose my family and I need a gun.**

**I miss my dad **

**Miss my life **

**I need my family**

**Now hand me that knife**

**Today is the day**

**The day I lose my life**

**I have a gun, and I have this knife**

**Now show me the way to end this pain **

**For I have no life **

**So there is no gain**

**I lose my mom **

**I've lost my dad**

**Now I'm broken inside**

**And this is what I had**

**I had a good life**

**I had a good dad but now I have nothing**

**But inside what I had.**

**I miss you all so much**

**And I've lost all hope**

**I've now lost all, faith so let me fall from this rope."**

I stopped and continued looking at the page, hands shaking terribly. Soon I heard a small whine. I looked up to see all my classmates standing up clapping quietly. I looked at Mr. Donald and saw him with a shocked expression.

"That was, umm a bit dark, but otherwise, phenomenal. The emotion, the power, wow. An "A" for sure." He spoke up to the class and continued giving us our homework. "Ok I want everyone to take this girls example, write a poem with emotion and read it tomorrow." The bell rang and class mates emptied the room. I was about to leave the class when I felt someone tug at my sleeve. I turned around and saw a student with dark hair and dark empty eyes.

"How do you do it Zoii? I mean that poem was so beautiful."

"I don't know, I just kind of write what I feel at that moment and then whatever it is I write it later in a poem form. It's not that good of a poem I don't see the big deal in it." I shrugged and felt bad for the lame answer.

"Um my name is Mikasa and well I sit behind you. My brother Eren, sits next to you." I shook her hand and introduced myself. We talked for a bit till the bell rung for next class. It was now math class with the new teacher. The final bell rung and I was now late. "Crap!"

I walked in the class room to see the new teacher sitting in his desk legs crossed. I sat in my desk next to the door and waited. The teacher 'Tch' and spoke up.

"Ok everyone I'm Mr. Rivealle and I'm the new teacher." He wrote his name on the bord and turned to face the class. My eyes looked into his and I felt my face heat up. The newbie teacher was staring directly into my eyes. I hid my face and felt a shadow above me.

"You! What's your name student?" he said a bit demanding. My voice cracked a bit as I tried to speak up.

"I umm-I-I-I-…"my voice was soon interrupted by a soft male voice.

"Her name is Zoii Spencer, sir. She has never really once talked in this class."

"Tch! I was asking her not you. Now Zoii," He hissed my name with venom "what lesson are we on?"he stared at me with his piercing ice blue grey eyes.

"Umm. We, um. We are on lesson 57 page 323. We are discussing cosine and beta and stuff and stuff." I trailed off realizing I had spoke up for the first time that year. "Tch! Is that so? Well let's began that."

Class went on and I heard whispers from the classmates behind me. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity and wrote notes on the unimportant lesson.

As class progressed the class was sent to work in pairs, and complete the worksheet the new teacher gave us. I, of course, sat in my desk alone, trying to concentrate on the problems. But to no avail I finally got fed up with the loud gossip.

"Will you PLEASE be quiet! Some people actually want to get this work done, some people want to graduate this pointless class AND get the hell out of here. And some people can't focus when loud mouth shitheads like you flirt and crap. Shut. The, hell. Up! PLEASE!" I face palmed myself mentally as I noticed my little scene. "Umm, I'm sorry?" I was now looking at my new teacher, who had a definite smirk.

"Well now that that's over, quiet down and get back to work." Mr. Rivealle said sternly. I saw glares from everyone in class and just sat down quietly.

Once everyone was done with their work, class was still in session for about another seven minutes. I asked teacher dude a question.

"Hey Mr. Dude man, can I get something out of my locker?' Mr. Rivealle continued looking at his papers.

"I don't know, can you?"

I signed and corrected myself, freaking grammar Nazi. "May I get something out of my locker? " Mr. Rivealle stopped his typing and looked up at me. This was the first time I actually noticed him. And shit, Mr. Rivealle is HOT! I mean damn! His whole dark clean cut hair and intimidating eyes added a fuck off look while adding this sexy ass gentleman look. Wow!

"Oi! Were you listening to me brat!? I said go ahead." Rivealle's voice interrupted my thoughts as I realized I had been staring at him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I just kind of spaced it." I turned away and got my notebook from my locker and wrote some poetry till class was out.

Once class was over I was on my way to third period chemistry class. I might suck at this class but I find it fascinating. I got my books from my locker and beside me was Mikasa with a tan tall dude.

"Hey Zoii. This is Eren Jaeger. Eren Jaeger this is Zoii." I shook his hand and continued.

"So I hope you had fun in Physics." I teased Mikasa as she had a disgusted face.

"Yeah totally. So about the poem, did that really happen with, you know?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah I guess. Anyways I gotta go. So, umm bye Eren and see ya Mikasa." I waved goodbye and headed to chemistry.

**AN: So how was it? I tried to write better. I have really bad grammar and, well not the best vocabulary. Also the poem Zoii read is my original depressing crap, so please don't copy it. Unless you want to ask me. Then go right ahead (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! How's it going? So I'm writing another chapter. I know you might not like it but I hope you will enjoy it. This chapter has a bit of stuff on Zoiis past and of course Mikasa and Eren's as well. The poems used are my own lame creation. So yeah I don't own the show, and if I did, then God help us all...**

"Hey!" I heard a voice calling from behind me. The same voice I heard in math class.

"I saw you talking to Eren and Mikasa. Are you guys friends now!?" The girly blonde boy asked excitedly.

"Umm yeah I guess. So are you the dude who sits behind me in math?"

"Yeah. I'm Armin Arlert." Armin said as he sat down next to me in the lab tables.

"Zoii. Zoii Spencer."

"Yeah I know. So that little scene you caused. I'm guessing you don't like it when people talk when you're trying to work huh?" Armin laughed and got out his books.

The teacher soon walked in causing me and Armin to stop talking and pay attention.

Class went on and Armin and I didn't talk but I did find out that Armin is a genius. Apparently he has the highest scores in all the test, he also got pulled up a grade. Awesome.

Once Chemistry was over it was lunch. I looked at the empty table besides the exit and stared at the mystery meat. "Great, I just love this shit." I thought out loud.

"Hey can we sit here?" I looked up to see Mikasa staring at me with Armin and Eren.

"Oh I'm sorry let me move." I shyly said as I went to leave the table. I soon felt a hand grab my wrist gently and heard Eren speak up. "No, Zoii, Can we sit here with you?"

"Okay…" I said unsure. Why is it that these guys are now talking to me when I've been here in their class since junior high. We all sat in the circular table and looked at one another.

"So, Umm I hear your all childhood friends, cool beans." I said quietly. Eren sat closer to me and put his arm around me, causing me to blush.

"Yeah it is cool. So what about you? Have a story you want to tell us? Anything you want to talk about?"

I saw everyone looking at me and shook my head no. I really couldn't stand this attention; I like it better when I'm alone.

"Umm anyways I'm going to like go now, umm bye." I walked off and dumped my tray not taking a single bite of my food. I waited for lunch to be over as I sat near my locker. I then noticed a bunch of screaming girls. Typical sluts. I noticed it was Mr. Rivealle, placing up a sheet of paper. "Hmm whatever could that be all about"

-After lunch last 15 minutes of Mr. Heinz class. –

"Zoii I want to discuss your grades. I bet you noticed that Mr. Rivealle taping up a notice. Well he's tutoring a lucky student. I hear they have to have at least D's and they must be graduating this year. I would consider it."

I let what Heinz said sink in and noticed my grades aren't that bad.

AP Literature: A

Trigonometry: F

Chemistry: F

CWP: D-

Psychology: A

Wow, my grades really do suck, but hey at least I got two A's. Besides I realize I'm only doing terrible is the fact that I really don't lack the brain capacity to do such stupid work. I tried not to die of boredom waiting for class to get out.

"Zoii. You met the new teacher, Mr. Rivealle, right?" I nodded in agreement

"Well I think you should sign up, if you get picked your grades can improve and you'll be able to graduate." Heinz finished and I shrugged. Not really wanting to be tutored.

"Nah, I don't need to be tutored. Besides like I said the only reason I'm not really good at class is because the brain doesn't work if its uninterested with the topic it must learn." I paused, letting Mr. Heinz soak in what I said and continued, "anyways, I have two A's so I can't really get tutored. And nothing tells everyone you are a terrible student then getting help."

I smiled and excused myself from the class. I walked to my locker and noticed the chart. It was like a force calling me over to it. I couldn't help but want to sign my name on it. I walked passed it to Professor Pixis psychology class. Soon I tch'd and sighed it.

**_Fuck my life! _**

School was over and I was glad to get the hell out of this stupid school for today.

**-Next day before school-**

I woke up to sunshine rays soaking through my black curtains. I yawned and almost fell back to sleep. That was when I noticed that my alarm clock said 7:30. Shit! I got to go to school. I ran out of my room and got my toast made, got into my dark purple ripped skinny jeans, BVB shirt, and my neon converse. I got the toast in my mouth as I ran out to my 1957 ford mustang to school.

20 minutes later I was at school. Class had still not started due to Mr. Donald being late again. That teacher is never on time. I wonder how he even keeps his job. I Sat in my desk and read my poetry silently. Once other students rushed in I noticed Mikasa and Eren with their homework in their hands.

"Oh yeah, the homework. Totally forgot. Ha-ha oh well."

Eren sat next to me with a big dorky smile while Mikasa sat behind me with a small smirk. "Hey Zoii! Are you going to be reading one of your poems today?" Eren asked setting up his stuff.

"Only if the teacher wants me too. But in all honestly I would much rather hear yours. Maybe give me a little sneak peek. A tease even?" I nudged Eren playfully, seeing him turn red and hid his face. Mikasa on the other hand, death glared at me.

"Don't worry Mikasa, I'm not into your bro. He's to, umm Eren-y." I scrunched up my face in disgust to emphasize my point.

"Good." Mikasa nodded and looked over at Eren who was checking out his paper.

Soon the bell rang and Mr. Donald came in getting strait to the point. "So who's first? Who wants to read their poem to us?" Mr. Donald asked looking around. Soon Eren got up cleared his throat.

**"Humanity is lost, never to be found.**

**We need heat, we need ground.**

**Everyone is crying, while others are dying.**

**Humanity is lost, and far from being found."**

Eren sat down quietly and I nodded in improvement.

"Nice." I looked behind me to see Mikasa with a sad face. What is hers about, I wonder?

"Hey Mikasa, you okay?" I asked seeing her obviously sad. Mikasa just nodded and stood up to read hers.

**"In front of me, I see blood.**

**Crimson red spraying as I scream.**

**No ones here to save me from fear. **

**Please someone save me from what I fear. **

**Help me realize I'm saved." **

Everyone paused and looked at Mikasa. Damn. What on earth was that about? I really should talk to them about this. How delightful…

As class ended I couldn't wait to see that hot teacher. But I know no matter how hard I try, I will never good enough. I mean unlike most chicks in Titan High, I'm not a giant walking STD. I also love dark clothes and well, not slutty crap. Also compared to every other blonde hair blue eyed chick I have green eyes, mixed with gold spots. Also auburn hair and light freckles. Many would label me as a ginger. I mean if anything I cute. But guys like that want hot, sexy or something. Not a blunt, perverted, rude ginger. I might have curves but no matter what I'm still not hot. Besides a man lie that is more than likely married. I mean, he's, wow….

Trigonometry stared and I noticed Mr. Rivealle cleaning his desk with such perfection. I laughed and gazed.

"Okay brats! Today you will be tested in what you have learned from Ms. Cook. So would someone pass these out?" As soon as he finished students (mostly chicks) raised their hand. I sat there and sighed.

"Oi! Zoii pass these out!" Mr. Rivealle sternly called as I jumped.

"W-wait! W-why me!?"

"I asked if someone would pass these out, not who wants too. Now do as I say and pass out these damn tests." He growled venom dripping from his voice. I snatched the papers and mumbled just loud enough for Mr. Asshole to hear.

"Well, watch out everyone, Got a badass over here!" I threw my hands up disbelief.

I noticed Mr. Rivealle smirking a bit as he looked at me. "Keep up that attitude and I'll show you a badass." He sounded a bit flirty and it was pretty amazing.

As I was passing out the tests to the class I noticed the sluts were rolling their eyes.

Once I was done passing out the test I began, knowing dang well I will fail.

The test went on and on and the more time passed, the more and more I realized I was not yet done. Every now and again I'd look up to see Mr. Rivealle looking at me. "No way. He's not looking at me. It must be someone else. I do sit next to a few sexy bimbos." I thought to my self as I finished up my test.

"Hurry up Zoii! Your taking way to long to do your test. Like, seriously, why even bother? We all know you are a total idiot." Some chick next to me said.

"I may an idiot, but at least I'm not a complete bitch." I calmly scolded.

"Whatever. Just finish your damn test so Mr. Rivealle can continue with our lesson." She rolled her eyes and stared at the teacher.

I ignored her and finished my test finally. I stood up and placed my test on the pile neatly.

"Alright now that Zoii is finally finished with the test. We have no time left, do whatever you want for the next four minutes." Mr. Rivealle called as he Tch'd.

"Um can I get my iPod" I asked looking at my hands.

"Whatever. Go ahead." I left and sat in my seat listening to Let you down-Three Days Grace.

"OMG! You listen to that crap!How LAME!" Bimbo bitch shouted. I overly dramatically sighed

"Yes and Justin Beiber and One Direction are any better? How about you keep your opinions to yourself and shut up. You're really starting to piss me off." I scolded rolling my eyes and turning up the volume on my iPod. Finally class was over and now it was time for me to finally leave that God afoul class. Once students began to leave I was called in to stay after class.

"Zoii! What up with the students here? They all hate you."

'Wow blunt much?' I thought.

"Yeah, they're just jealous because I'm an individual while they aren't. You know I actually feel pretty damn bad for them." I paused and realized Mr. Rivealle looked at me with a questioning curious look."Ha-ha yeah. See they don't realize they aren't the world and that sexiness isn't going to get them anywhere in life. And yeah they are hot but once their 30 they'll be so used up their own dad won't even want 'em. "I suddenly was trying my absolute hardest not to crack up. I looked at Mr. Rivealle who had a straight face."Ha-ha! Oh my gosh. I'm sorry that was rude. But ha-ha someone needs to tell it how it is. I'm sorry teacher dude." Soon had a small smile on his face, lighting up the room I was in with him.

He stopped and looked up at me with his steel grey eyes. "Well you defiantly are one of a kind. I'm glad to be your teacher. "

I'm glad to be in this class teacher dude." I smiled and was about to leave but not before I heard Mr. Rivealle sternly say. "When we are alone, call me Levi."

I hummed in understanding and walked to my next class.

"I'm sorry about that girl you sit next to. Did you get in trouble? " Armin asked worryingly.

"Naw, just needed to discus my crappy ass grades." We left at that and paid attention to the teacher.

**Lunch time**

"Hey you guys is it okay if I ask what your poems were about? I'll say mine if you want too."

The small group of friends all nodded and Mikasa spoke up first.

"Well I was about 9 and my mother and father were killed in front of me. There were these three men that kidnapped me and threatened to kill me. I was scared of course and soon froze as I realized I was going to die. Eren came just in time, he found out where the kidnappers hid me and then charged at them, of course Eren got tackled. I remember hearing himm tell me Live! You gotta keep living. Fight Mikasa Fight! I soon realized that I couldn't do anything if I was scared, so I grabbed a near bye knife and stabbed the men. Eren Killed those two leaving me with one last man. I was finally unscarred of the consequences. If Eren had not come in time when he did, I'd be dead, and Eren was the one who made me realize how greatful I am to have had him save me. I can never repay him. Hes the world to me." She made a small sad smile and Eren continued.

"I lost my family as well. My father was a doctor, well more correctly a scientist and he would conduct experiments on me. I of course hardly remember these but he'd say they were important and advisable. I hated him for this, but he left one day without ever coming back. My mother was killed in front of me, leaving me to see the pain she sufferd through. I remember her telling me to live and run. But I just wanted to save her, I wa, too weak. I was just a weak child, not being able to save her, she died. I will never forget what I saw, being shreaded apart in tfront of me, seeing her die in such a horrific way, I will find the mosters who killed her and I will take me revenge. I wont let my mother or anyone die in vain because of my weakness I will survive and I will hurt them." Eren began to get gloomy and angry. I suddenly felt terrible.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know. P-please forgive me asking."I felt awkward not knowing what to say. But soon Eren had placed his arm over my shoulder and told me to tell him and the others about my life and poems.

"Well umm, I just had an abusive father and very mentally sick mother. Dad liked to vent his rage on me and mom till one day it got entirely out of hand. Before he would throw me to the wall and call me worthless and mistake but soon that wasn't enough, he soon rapped me and began threatening me. After about 8 years or so of this he went to prison, but my fucked up mother lost what sanity she had left and blew her brains out. I tried to do everything I could so to join her fate as well by hanging myself, blowing my brains out, but it never worked. So I gave up and spent the next 3 months trying to forget it all. But the sad thing is no matter what I try and do. I can't seem to forget. I miss mother and father and now that they're gone I realize I have no one. I miss them and I just want a family again." Soon, I began to break down in tears. Not caring that it was lunch and people were staring. I was feeling a lot better telling others that.

"Shhh.. we're here for you Zoii. You can be our family. You won't ever have to be alone again." Mikasa, Armin and Eren all gather around me and hugged me till lunch was over.

Soon lunch was over and the day ended fast. I had only my new family and Levi in my mind. I was heading out the door to drive home.

"Zoii. That your car?" Levi asked walking out the door.

"Yeah it is. Amazing right?"I bragged a bit.

"Yeah, but not as amazing as mine." As soon as Levi said that he pointed to a baby blue 2009 dodge charger with custom tires and an accelerated engine.

"Holy Balls Levi!How-How the fuck did you- OMG what's the HP of the baby."

"420." Was all Levi said as he stared me down.

"Damn, badass as heck. So anyways I got to get going. Besides I bet your wife is worried about you."I said a bit panicky.

"Oh I have no wife. I live alone. Besides what about you? Little girl? I bet your mommy is so worried."He teased getting closer and closer to me.

"I live alone. And I'm 19 so I am not a little girl, Mr. Rivealle." I spoke back confidently.

"Oh really now? And yet you're still a student, huh? Guess that makes scence that I'd see your name on the sign up sheet, must be an idiot, am I right?" He stood back flashing an asshole smirk. I was getting pissed off at everyone saying I was an idiot. I am not an idiot, I'm just stupid….

"You know what Mr. TeacherDude?" I growled out furiously "I think you need to get that stick out your ass right now, maybe then I'd be less of a bitch, and the reason you're probably single is because no chick wants to deal with your bitch ass attitude." I paused jamming my finger in his chest, noticing the muscles, "you know what elce, you may be fucking hot as hell but you're a useless asshole, who needs to get laid." I suddenly was pushed back against my car door with angry eyes staring at me.

"Fuck you." Levi slammed himself away and stromerd off to his car leaving me completely confused and regretful.

AN: Well hope you liked it...I probably didn't make it flow well, but, well, umkm I don't know...


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I am writing antother chapter. I don't own AOT/SNK I do own the poetry Eren and Zoii read though. And the information about dreams, that was my own thinking. I don't know if its entirely true but that's what I belive the brain is acting in its sleep mode. So if its wrong, please don't be pissed. **

Today at school my first period class had to write a poem with the topic of Dark Beings and Inner Fears. I love being able to write about that topic. However, having to read in front of a class, is a bit, the morning progressed, more and more students pilled in causing me to feel a bit crowded. I started noticing that Mikasa and Eren were not yet here. I began to get a bit sad not seeing my family. With only 30 seconds to spare, the two memebers came in.

As soon as my friends showed up class was starting.

"Alright class, first things first. As you all know our poetry topic is Dark Beings and Inner fears. I believe that Zoii is a perfect example. Please, if you will Zoii." Mr. D pointed to me and the class listened quietly/

"Ok, here it goes. "I paused and began to read.

**"I'm paralyzed from my inter beings.**

**Searching for a way to free them**

**I scratch the walls trying to escape**

**Kill me now before it's too late **

**I surrounded by darkness**

**Blinded by light **

**Take my hand**

**For this ends tonight."**

I stopped my reading and looked around seeing the class with jaws to the floor in complete shock. The class became silent, as I heard Eren softly speak up, "Dang." Suddenly the class began to cheer and congratulated me.

"Just what I'd expect from our top student, Zoii, So now, lets see who's next." Mr. D looked around the class and saw Eren getting out a notebook. "Eren. Looks like you're ready to read your poem. Please begin."

Eren stood up and began.

**"I wake up from the same dream. **

**Every night it seems more and more unlike me. **

**I want to know why but no matter what they all die.**

**I wonder why it's me**

**This dream consuming me, making me scared.**

**Who am I becoming?**

**What's real?**

**What's fake? **

**Is this what I get?**

**Is this my fate? "**

Eren sat down silently. 'Damn Eren. Powerful writing, impressive.' I thought silently.

"Zoii. Looks like you have a worthy opponent on writing poetry." Mr. D called out as everyone stared at me and Eren.

"No, he beat me with the first sentence. You are an amazing writer, Eren. You rock." I gave him a pat on the back causing him to blush in embarrassment.

Mikasa glanced over at me and looked a bit pissed. I wonder why she looks so pissed? Ok then, guess some things I'm better not knowing.

Once Eren and I read our poems other read theirs, most of them were about random stuff I couldn't quiet understand. I zoned off realizing that this class was going by a very slow rate. Once I came back from my zoning episode, I glanced over at the clock and noticed class would be over in two long minutes. I couldn't wait to see Mr. Rivealle or, Levi. I really think my emotions are getting a bit out of control I mean I am acting like a child, throwing my rage at him. I mean what the heck Zoii? I just hope I can act like less of a bitch. I just need to think over some stuff.

Once English was over I walked around a bit outside the class just hoping class would start soon. As I was admiring my inside locker I noticed a tall shadow standing behind the open door.

"Hey Zoii. I was wondering if you really liked my poem?" Eren asked as I closed my lockers door.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Of course silly. You are really good at writing. But, I am just amazed as how you got the idea. But its all good, I just hope you know you're really amazing at poetry bro." Eren smiled at me and said his good byes I noticed that I was talking to him for five minutes. Crap I should go to class.

As I got my tardy slip and my paperwork I walked in to trigonometry to Mr. Rivealle teaching the class. I felt weird noticing all eyes on me. I hate this….

"Zoii your late. Did bring the pass?" Levi asked. I handed the paper over to the hot teacher, and for a slip second our fingers touched causing me to blush. Why is this happening to me?

"So where was I- aha! So if you take…"

"Hey Zoii. I know how you hate it when people interrupt your thoughts and whatnot, but can I ask a question?" Armin asked looking at me with the cutest face I'd ever seen in a guy.

"It's okay Armin. You can interrupt me any time. So, what did you want to ask bro?"

"Do you consider Eren your brother?" I admit I was a little taken back by the randomness of this question but I ignored it and answered.

"Um, yeah, of course. I mean, not like blood bros, but he's like a brother I never had or something. Know what I mean?" I asked and smiled at my friend.

"Yeah. So talk to you at lunch?" I nodded and continued on working, however once I looked up I noticed Levi glaring at Armin. What the hell is going on with him?

Levi was discussing the types of trigonometry formulas. I of course just sat there entirely confused. Why do we even need to learn this type of math? It's not important at all.

After class was out I was heading to the door to leave, when Mr. Rivealle called me over to his desk.

"Oi! Zoii, I need to see you for a moment." His voice sounded commanding and husky.

"I was thinking it over, and I noticed your grades suck. I think youj will be the student I tutor. I will not allow you to not do so. I will start tutoring tomorrow. I expect to talk to you about it later. Till then, get out of here, and go to class." He said staring at me with an unreadable expression.

I saluted like a soldier and called out "Sir! Yes! Sir!"

-The next class in chemistry-

"So Zoii, your names on Mr. Rievalle's tutoring class. You must be failing right?" I looked at Armin who had an innocent questioning look which caused me to crack up in laughter. "Oh Armin not every ones an adorable genius like you. Besides, I have two A's. One's in English and the other is in Psychology, so I'm not that dumb." I looked at Armin who just smiled and spoke up.

"Psychology, huh? Wanna help a brother out? You could maybe help understand more than Professor Pixis."

"Okay well were first?" I asked looking at Armin who had been thinking.

I began to explain everything I knew about the types of disorders, dreams and other brain functions. Of course as soon as class had started we paid attention to the teacher.

As soon as class was over Armin and I walked together to lunch. Once there I saw Eren and Mikasa already sitting at the corner table where we first met up. I waved at the two as I got my food.

"Hey Mikasa. Eren. How was class?" I asked sitting down my tray and sitting next to Armin.

"It was actually pretty good. I took a test today in calculus and I'm pretty sure I passed." Eren said as he eyed the schools spaghetti.

"Coolness. I wish I was good at calculus. So, hmm..." I paused trying to think of something else to say. Mikasa spoke up looking at Eren then at me. "So. I hear you signed up for Mr. Rivealle's tutoring class. Why not just have Eren teach you? He's not that bad at school. Or even have Armin?" Mikasa looked at Armin and gave him a little smile.

"No. I already talked to Mr. Rivealle and he's going to be helping me out. So no need for you guys. But, umm, thanks for the thought." I said thoughtfully.

"Alright. So I hear you helped out Armin? Wow, maybe you're not as stupid as you think." Mikasa smiled as she playfully punched my upper arm. I laughed and agreed. We continued talking the whole time, without realizing that I had not taken a bite of my food.

Once lunch was out I was heading over to my final class, Psychology. I walked in, got my books out and waited patiently for class to began.

Five minuts of reading quietly to myself and Professor Pixis walked in and began to tell us our assignment.

"So today all I want for you to do is read pages, 569 to page 580. After were all done reading I will discuss it and ask for you to explain. " Pixis called out as students began to read.

"Hmm, so the brain shuts down temporarily while sleeping huh? Just like a computer in sleep mode." I read quietly. Cool. After reading to myself I noticed other students finishing as well. Once everyone was done Pixis spoke up again.

"Could someone please explain to me what we just read about dreams? And what happends, to the brain in REM sleep?"

I raised my hand first and got picked to explain what I knew."So what I understand here is that the brain isn't completely shut off but in a temporary 'sleep mode. 'We can assume, giving these facts, that when we dream, we are seeing our brains natural instinct to remember and store what we've gone though out the day or in passed lies. It's a natural instinct to what we corporate though out the day." I spoke up confintally feeling pretty damn smart.

"Great job Zoii, now if you please, push in your chairs and have a wonderful day." With that said the final bell rang and school was officially out. YES!

As I was about to leave the parking lot I saw Mikasa and Eren talking to eachother. I noticed Mikasa looking a bit pissed off. Why?

AN: So I tried to fix the flow in this chapter hopfully I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I am here again with another chapter. In this chapter I have a short lemon, so if you don't want to read it then well umm skip it. I will put up a notice thing so you can tell when it stops and starts. So yeppers. Well first of all I don't own the song I used for Erens little love letter thing. That songs called Soul by Rick Springfeild. Also yet again the poems are mine, so I don't know why I have to keep saying that. I mean they are depressing and we all know that's my style of writing. Anyways, I don't own AOT/SNK if I did then I wouldn't be writing a lame Fanfiction, am I right?**

It was Wednesday morning. The rain was crashing down on my window making me hope for a rainstorm later today. I drove to school remembering how today would be a half day. I was glad to be out of that lame school early. Once I got to school I saw that classes were different as well, great way to mess me up. Unlike the average day, today for my first period class was just a short class meeting discussing the topics of our school prom. I looked over for Eren, Mikasa or Armin but saw none of them.

I saw approach me. He spoke up saying "So, I hope you realize today after school you have to come to my house for tutoring. I expect you to learn and be there." He coughed awkwardly and brushed off imaginary dirt." Besides I really would like to see you in my home." He left to class as I tilted my head slightly confused. I ran off to my class and waited for today to be over. Luckily the day was really fast and filled with nothing but stupid pep assemblies.

After school was finished I had to go to Levi's house for my tutoring class. It was the first tutoring class I had with him. His instructions were to go to his house, which made me feel a little weird. However, I am sure he hates it as much as I do. At least I hope so.

"Zoii! Get in your car and follow me. Don't get lost on the way, it'll piss me off." Levis voice called out from the parking lot. I did as he said and soon was staring at a large two story house with a large pool and wrap around porch. AS I followed Levi to his house I was hoping his house was a little tiny, plain apartment, with old chipped paint and with maybe a few flamingo figures. I also hoped his house would be maybe in the slums.

Once the drive continued and my thoughts finished, I was soon following him to a beautiful tree canopy driveway. I soon felt that maybe we went the wrong way. Right? No teacher can have such a pretty driveway, right?

"Seriously?! Are you freaking rich or something? Because if you are, then why be a lameass teacher?" I asked walking out of my vehicle.

"Because. "Was all Levi said as he unlocked his door and brought me inside. The inside was much more exquisite then I could imagine. The walls were pained painted a brilliant blue. The ceilings appeared slanted causing an almost luxury luxurious look. The house was completely spotless of dust and dirt. Shelves were dusted, dishes were stacked in size order, and the books he owned were all individually placed in alphabetical order.

"Okay. I thought my home was clean but this, this is amazing!" I complimented as Levi pointed to a work desk.

"Sit down. We need to get to work." Levi stated, he was ready to get to work

I nodded and got out my chemistry, wanting to do whatever I could to not have to work on math.

"Hmm, you're starting with chemistry? I think you should do math. I am the math Teacher after all." Levi shrugged looking over my work. I sighed and got out my Trigonometry.

"Fine. But I don't even know where to start on this stupid crap. "I growled looking at the impossible math.

"Okay lets start with this problem then." He pointed to a trigonomic identity. "What is the identity shown here?" I looked at sin2(x) = ½[1 – cos(2x)] and thought. "I don't know, a stupid and pathetic identity?" I had to admit I was being very childlike at this point but I didn't care.

Levi face palmed his forehead and slowly spoke up. "Could you at least try and guess? I mean it's not that hard. Only a complete idiot doesn't know it." He scolded me eyeing me furiously. "Oh and I guess that would be you"

I was beyond pissed off at this point I wanted to shove my foot so far up this guy's ass it send him to Uranus.

"Well I'm sorry for not giving two shits about this crap! I mean who the fuck cares! This math crap is pointless, the only reason we do it is because the damn school wants to pick out favorites, then leave the fucking idiot out! Then there's you! I mean you're a fucking asshole teacher who doesn't help you just say I'm stupid. I mean the fuck? You're supposed to help out, not judge. Some fucking teacher you are. You shouldn't even be a teacher, you're just a cocksucking fucktard who hates everything because he's short!" I screamed as I threw my books everywhere. I soon regretted what I said as I felt a strong pair of arms on my wrist. I was thrown to the floor. I never saw such anger and lust? Lust? Why would that be there?

"God! You are just the most foul-mouthed brat I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. You piss the shit out of me brat but fuck, its amazing. I hate you so much that you do this to me, you make me wish I wasn't a fucking teacher. Shit!" He finally calmed down and I felt a sudden passionate kiss. The kiss was angry and yet, filled with underlying love. I soon melted deeply as I tugged at his soft black hair, earning a loud growl in response.

_**Smutty scence. Don't read if not a fan** _

I laughed seductively and purred. "Oh Levi, getting exited, are we?" I felt his hard manhood in my hips causing me to bite his neck, loving being in control. Once levi felt like I was gaining to much dominance he pushed me to the wall, causing me to pout in disappointment. "Mr. Rivealle. I wanted to push you." I whined dragging out his name. Levi threw me on his couch before growling "I told you to call me Levi!" Once he did that I was soon kissed up and down my neck, melting in his sweet sent. "Oh Levi..." I moaned. Levi grabbed my shirt and ripped it off. I noticed this and whinned "That was my favorite shirt, you jerk." Levi just laughed and licked my collarbone. "That sounds like a personal problem." Levi said as he bit my nipple. I screamed loving the slight pain. Levi straddled my hips and I wanted him just to fuck me already. I felt wet and this sexy teacher just teases me. What a sexy bastard. I thrusted my hips upward causing both of us to growl. I noticed Levi getting impatient but the need to taste that cock made me take all the dominance I had and throw him off me. "Ever had a student give you a blowjob?" I asked as I undid his jeans and pulled down his boxers. His manhood sprung out leaving me min awe. I giggled like an innocent schoolgirl. "Oh teacher, your such a big bad boy." I smiled and noticed Levi biting his lips. I went on my knees and gently bit his cocks tip. Levi began moaning as I went faster and faster.

"Oh. My. God." Levi gasped as I grasped his balls while hallowing out my mouth to allow full pleasure. I felt Levis cock twitch knowing damn well he'd come soon. I pulled off and threw off my jeans throwing them somewhere in the room. Levi took this as a hint and pinned me below him as I smirked.

"I want you. Tell me though. Are you a virgin?" Levi asked gently biting my outer ear. I blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, but I've used tons of toys. I like to think they are, well, umm.." I trailed off not wanting to admit that I liked to pretend that it was Levi who was fucking me senselessly.

"You like to what, Zoii?" He asked thrusting his hard manhood in my hips, just above my womanhood.

'I like to think that its you. Okay. I love fanaticizing you taking me in your car and fucking me like a little fucking whore. Now just fuck me like your bitch you short-" I was cut off when I felt lips crashing down on me. Levi took this opportunity to shove his cock inside me. Making me pull on his soft black hair.

"L-Levi!" I cried out, feeling his hardness deep in me. I felt Levi stop suddenly, causing me to grunt in irritation.

"Will you just fuck me already? I do it all the time to myself so just do it." I sighed thrusting upwards to get more contact between us.

Levi smiled and purred." Ok, but I won't hold back."

I smirked and thrusted myself to him again showing I didn't give a single fuck. Soon Levi was thrusting hard and pounding me like a little bitch. I threw my head back and screamed in pleasure.

"F-Fuck! Levi! Oh teacher fuck me. Fuck your naughty little student. Goddarnit!" I was growling and throwing my hips further into him. I felt my inner walls tighten up as I saw stars.

'Levi! Oh~ I-I'm. Coming!~" I called out in ecstasy. As soon as Levi felt me tighten up he soon moaned my name. Causing me to feel his sweet hot come shoot inside me. Levi crashed down next to me on the floor as I just panted.

'L-levi. I, I loved that." I panted in between my breaths.

"Fuck Zoii, your a Goddess at fucking you know that right?" Levi asked as he traced up and down my arm. "So, maybe we should accually do some math.' Levi said flirty as I just threw my hands up in disabelif. "Oh Come ON!" Levi looked at me and said "No I beilve I came inside."

**_End of the smut..._**

**The next day**

As I drove to school I turned up my 80's rock and tuned out the rest of the world. I was looking forward to today considering it would be a half day. That means I could go home sooner and not deal with anything. I felt so awkward having done that to my teacher, although it would be a lie to say I didn't enjoy it, but, I feel so filthy from it. When I got to school I noticed a note on my locker. As I read it I couldn't help but smile.

**-Hello Zoii. I wanted to show you a song that reminded me of us. Here it goes.**

**_And they were two souls searching for each other  
One spirit looking for the other  
Caught between a hard hard place and a rock_**

**Two souls searching for heaven**  
**Rolling the dice looking for a seven**  
**To the tick, tick, ticking of time**  
**Gotta beat the clock**

**_I just wanted you to see that song, see you at English__.-_**

AWW! I smiled as I walked to my first class. I noticed Eren came in with a big cheerful smile. He soon noticed me as well as he called out "Hey Zoii!"

"Hey Eren, so where's your sister Mikasa?" I asked looking around for her.

"Oh, yeah she's sick at home, but don't worry Armin's still here so we can chill at lunch with him."

"Coolio. I like Armin, he's like really smart. I mean, I wish I was that smart." I smiled remembering my terrible grades.

"Yeah, I wish I was that smart too. But, don't feel bad, you have something that Armin doesn't have." He looked a bit red and waited for me to question.

"Yeah whats that Eren?"

"You got me." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I tilted my head slightly wondering what he ment by that. I was about to ask but the teacher walked in before I could.

"Today's poetry topic is Broken Hearts and Everlasting Pain. Zoii you will not present first today. Eren insisted to go first. I hope you do not mind" Mr. Donald apologized. I nodded in understanding and looked at Eren.

Eren stood up and took a deep breath, then be gain his poem

"**Every day I see her smiling and I realize I'm in love.**

**Her shadow covers her feelings showing us her mask.**

**I see her with someone else and I just want to let go.**

**Everyday she's more and more further away.**

**I wish I could take you and show you how I feel.**

**Its worthless and I know it.**

**Why can't you see that everyday I'm begging.**

**Can't you see how much I love you**."

Eren finished his poem and looked a bit disappointed. Mr. Donald sipped his drink and smiled " Ah, the power of love. That was quiet wonderful Eren. Can we hear from Zoii?" I glanced over and Eren then it was my turn to read my short poem. I stood up and sighed.

**"Razor Blade-**

**Many uses, all for pain.**

**Silver painted in red**

**Blood stains the floor **

**You scream for the pain to stop**

**Sitting quietly **

**You lay lifelessly on the floor.**"

I finished my poems looking at my many bracelets remembering why I have them. I sat down silently as Mr. Donald just sipped his coffee.

"Wow, for such a small poem that, whoa, um-wow. Who wants to go next?" He asked looking at the students who obviously didn't want to go.

Eren kept glancing over at me before finally speaking up.

"Hey Zoii, that poem was, well let's say a bit, umm-well I liked it a lot. So is that poem about you or something?" Eren leaning closer to my desk.

"Yeah. Remember how I told you how I tried countless times to commit suiside? Well, after countless times I just…" I trailed off seeing my vision blur.

Soon I felt a pair of strong arms embrace me and before I knew it I was crying.

"You, know, I'm glad you're not gone. I wouldn't have known someone so amazing and awesome. I'm glad your with us. Especially me." Eren whispered in my ear as he hugged me closer. I didn't care that class was cut short for me, I just needed to hear that from someone. The awesome thing is once Eren comforted me, I felt so much better. Not just because he listened but I just feel safe in his arms. Like I was made to be there, made to be protected and conforted.

As Eren sat there in the hallway with me till class was over. I started to realize that Eren was a total sweet heart. I would have never thought that him, the angry, short-tempered, tall guy was kind, but being here with him makes me realize, he's really special to me. I felt the same way with Mr. Rivealle but this feeling with Eren, it's a lot different. Like maybe we were made to protect one another.

As the bell rang for Math class I looked over at Erens smiling but sad face and told him "Eren, I will be fine. Besides, I have Armin in that class." I spoke up confidently. Eren sighed and hugged me before saying his goodbyes.

"Okay but if you need anything, I'll be in Ms. Hanji's Biology class." I nodded and we went our separate ways. As I was walking to Trig, I noticed I felt dizzy and weak. "Great, now I remember that I haven't eaten in 4 days, great…" I weakly said as I slowly walked to class. Once there I noticed the class staring at me with worry.

"My, God! Zoii! You look terrible. Are you feeling okay?" Armin asked as I sat down. I nodded as I sat down noticing Mr. Rivealle questioning my response.

"Oi! Zoii, I don't want you passing out in my class go to the office." He pointed out the door with a slightly concerned look. I shook my head and said "I'm fine. I just don't want to learn about Cosine and crap."

"Tch!" was all Levi said as he taught class. I suddley saw the room around me spin and voices dissaperaing. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I blacked out.

"Zoii! Hey Zoii! Wake up!" I felt dizzy as the room became clear. "W-what the- what happened?" I asked looking around noticing I was in the school nurse's office.

"You passed out during Trigonometry. You told me you felt fine, but suddenly you fainted. We tried to call up your home, but no one answered." Armin said softly. Worry hitting his voice.

"Yeah. I came as soon I heard. Please don't worry me again. I don't know what I'd do without you." Eren cried as Armin patted his head in comfort. I felt terrible about making my friends worry.

"I-I'm sorry for worrying you. But I'm okay now. So please be happy." I paused and noticed Nurse Joy wakling in the room. "Hey Joy is it okay if I go home? I need to feed my little Oreo." Nurse Joy looked at me and sighed. "Okay you can go, but you really shouldn't be driving. You need to have a person bring you, also you need to remember to eat. Your body can't be neglected like that. Please take better care of your self." Her hand was on her hip like a mother scolding a young child.

I nodded and looked at the group of friends and Eren instantly smiled and volunteered.

"I'll drive you back. I'll come to pick you up tomorrow morning as well, so you can get your car after school tomorrow."

I nodded and left with Eren. "Thanks bro, I'm sorry to be a burden on you. So which car is yours?" I asked looking around for a car.

Eren laughed and pointed to a old black faded Chevy, with rust chipping the vehicle. "Nice car Eren" I teased as I walked over to his car. "Hey don't make fun of good 'ol Rusty." We both laughed and soon got in the car. The engine roared as the CD played quietly.

"Hey is this my Chemical Romance?" I asked listening carefully to the music.

"Yeah it is. Like them?" He asked looking at me.

"Hells yeah I do." I began to examine his CD's and noticed a lot of bands I like. "No way! You like Sleeping with Sirens and Three days Grace?"

"You know it. So I'm guessing you have awesome taste if you like the same bands I do." Eren smiled as I noticed him turing a bit red. "Umm, you should turn up the song. I love this song." I obeyed and soon we were jamming out to MCR and a bunch of other bands. 20 minutes later we were both at my apartment, being nice I invited Eren in.

"Thanks Zoii, so who is this little guy?" Eren asked pointing to a little tuxedo kitten with bright blue eyes who just tilted her head and mewed in question.

"That little baby is my Oreo. She's really, vicious." I laughed as I noticed she was now purring as she chased her tail repeatedly.

"Ha-ha cute, so comfy place you got here." He teased. I looked around to see it was true. "Ha-ha understatement of the year. Its more claustrophobic." I noted seeing the small tiny one bedroom apartment with tons of posters of bands, and other nick-knacks, causing my place to seem like it was caving in on us. We both laughed and soon it was an award silence. Feeling weird ,I spoke up."So umm, Eren, Bro? Can I ask you something?" Eren smiled and nodded in response.

"So umm, well I got that note on my locker... and now, well, I've been thinking, I mean with that poem you read, I mean-" I stopped realizing I was rambling. Fuck this I'm being blunt."You like me don't you, Eren?"

Eren suddenly choked on air and stuttered a lie. "um-well-uh-um. No."I noticed he finnally admitted defeat and told me the truth." Yeah I do."

I smiled and blushed, "Awe! You do!? B-but why? I m-mean what about Mikasa? Wouldn't she be pissed? What about Arm-" I was suddenly cut off with a pair of soft lips.

"You talk too much Zoii. I don't care what they think, your more important than them. Besides, I love you." Eren began to kiss me softly. It was full of love and adorable.

"Why do you like me? I mean, I don't understand." I asked as Eren giggled a bit.

"I love you for everything. I mean I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you. Even before we were talking. I mean you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, not just that, your also amazing, and so strong willed. I've never been so in love before. I loved you since Junior High. I just couldn't say it. I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. I mean, your so amazing and I'm just kind of, well-"

"Eren-y" I teased and giggled softly.

"Yeah, that." It was quiet again as I satred at Eren and he stared at me.

"Haha well umm thanks for bringging me back Eren, I mean that's really sweet of you. And about you not being good enough, your far from being good enough, if anything, I'm not good enough for you. I mean, well you've been more shit than a freaking toilet." I laughed at my stupid joke and shook my head lightly. I was about to speak up again but Eren cut me off by kissing me again.

**(AN-Start of the Lemon, Don't read if you don't like that suff.)**

Erens toungde danced across mine as he cupped my cheek gently. I let out a small squeek as I felt Eren grab my ass. Eren pulled away and smirked. "Gosh, your adorable." Eren continued kissing me, getting more and more hungry for the contact. Eren began to get rough as he pulled off my shirt, licking up and down my breasts.

"Oh...Eren..." I moaned as Eren sucked my tits gently and roughly too. I felt his love for me in his actions. I loved how he made me feel so perfect.

I was soon brought back from my thoughts when I saw Eren above me in nothing but his black boxers. I had to admit his body was pretty nice, tanned skin, defined abs, it mad me reaize, I am so not good enough for him.

"Eren? umm, I'm sorry." Isaid suddenly. He looked at me confused. I continued," I'm sorr I'm fat... you can stop. You deserve someone, whos not this." i looked at myself and saw the 150 pound, 5'4 pale skinned ginger and soon felt like crying. I felt a warm embrace suddenly around me catching me by surprise.

"Eren?" I looked up to see said boy stareing lovingly at me.

"Don't ever say those words again. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I don't care if your not some stick twig with no body. I love your body." Eren paused and kissed me gently ."I love yourface," Eren kissed my face and continued" I love your legs, your ass, everything." I blushed as he grabbed my hand, causing my bracelets to slide down showing my countless scars. "And defentally love these." he kissed my wrists and soon down to my thighs.

I smiled and let him continue, he began licking my womanhood.I moaned a bit as Eren began going faster causing me to thrust upward to meet with his amazing tounge.

"Oh...Eren! Thats it baby eat my pussy." Soon he pulled back and undid his boxers. He looked at me for permission, wich I nodded and soon I felt him deep inside.

"Holey shit Zoii! Damn your tight!" Eren grunted as he thrusted in and out of me. I flipped him over and began riding him ussing his chest as leverage.

"Oh F-F-FUCK! EREN!" I threw my head back as I swiveled in circular motions. I felt my lower stomach heat up as I came closer to climax. I rubbed my clit all while fucking Eren, with one final thrust we came hard.

**END OF SMUT**

After a while of panting I cuddled Eren tightly. "That was, wonderfully awesome." Eren laughed as he ran his fingers through my red hair. "I love you Zoii. I never once felt the way I do with you. I don't want to lose you. Also don't ever say your not good enough, your more then it. I love you, my perfect,Zoii."

I soon teared up as I hugged the man who truly loved me. "Eren?" I paused trying to stop my cracking voice. "I-I love you too. W-will you be my boyfriend?" Eren said nothing but hugged mde tightly as to say" You were always mine. Shortly after we fell asleep in eachothers arms. Not realising someone had been watching, someone named Levi Rivealle.

**AN: well umm beilve it or not that smuttiness had a point. But oh shit...Levi caught her doing it with Eren. How will it play out now?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Chapter of The Tutor. Be glad I won't have to write anymore stupid stories. This chapter contains character deaths and serious PTSD stuff f****rom Levi's POV. Also this chapter is in Levis POV and then the 3rd POV.**

**So Beware, death and a whole bunch of it. Yeah. I was listeing to a bunch of sad songs about suiside so yeah I had to..Anyways I don't own the songs I used. The first song is Dead by My Chemical Romance and the other song is Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. The only thing I own is the poem that Zoii writes. **

**Also for a more depressing feel, I was listening to a few songs. One being the piano version of Call your name from the AOT soundtrack, Reluctant Hero's, piano version and Mindina's Desperate Hour from legend of Zelda.**

-Levi POV-

I can't believe how pissed off this girl makes me. I mean, how is it possible for someone to piss me off, but yet, make me feel so complete? I don't understand any of this. But after she left I started to notice that she may be the one who makes me feel human, not like some emotionless asshole. She really completes me. I, I think I might love her. I know she's my student, but I haven't felt this amazing since I was with Petra.

**FLASHBACK!**

"Levi?" I tured to see my co-worker with the new secretary. I first noticed her short light ginger hair, and pretty amber eyes. She smiled at me and spoke up.

"Hello. I will be assisting you in paper work form here on out. My name is Petra Ral." I nodded and shook her hand. The softness of her hand made me feel safe.

"Levi. Levi Ackerman."

I noticed the girl smiling at me. I just glared and continued on my work, trying to get her cute face out of my mind.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

I walked out of my Dodge Charger and set foot at her front door. I noticed the lights were out and only the back bedroom light was on. I soon heard incoherent moaning coming from the room. 'Ha-ha maybe she's thinking about how I wrecked her last night. Sweet.' I thought as a smirk quickly appeared. But as soon as the smirk appeared, the smirk left when I saw in the room; Eren Jaeger, my 6th period math class student, also my least favorite student. I looked closer to see him and Zoii sleeping together. I felt a sudden wave of jealousy rush over me as I broke inside her apartment. Soon all thoughts were gone as I grabbed Eren by the back of the neck and threw him to the adjacent wall.

"Don't you dare touch **my** Zoii! You hear me you damn brat!?" I growled through my teeth as I soon kicked Eren's face repetitively.

Zoii was suddenly pulling me away from the 'brat' as I struggled to continue to kick Eren. 'Why the fuck would she do this to me? And why the **fuck** with _**EREN!**_' the girl I had so many unsolved feelings for pulled me away.

"Dude! Levi, Knock it off! Beating the shit out of someone isn't gonna do a damn good for you. It won't do a damn thing. Just please Levi, calm down." Zoii's calming voice and tearing eyes soon relaxed me. I looked at her crying eyes and saw the same expression Petra used when I made her upset. I finally noticed how unimportant I was to Zoii.

"Tch! I see how it is!" I glared at Zoii and Jaeger , my voice dripping with rage."Transfer to some other class and don't ever see me again. And Jaeger," I looked over at Jaeger who was in the corner crying like a baby " If I _**ever**_ hear, or _**see** _you treating Zoii like shit, weather physically, mentally or even verbally, I **will** kill you!" I threatened feeling nothing but hatred and betrayal. With that last statement I stormed off to my car, slammed the gas pedal and left.

As I drove home I couldn't help but remember the first time I brought Petra here.

**FLASHBACK!**

"Levi, where are we going?" the beautiful Petra asked. I looked at her face and saw she was still wearing the blindfold I did for her.

"You'll see, just be paitent. I want it to be a surprise." I tsked. I couldn't believe it has been three months since Petra first became my secretary at The Recon Corps.

Not to mention about two months since we started dating.

"Leviiii" Petra whined drawing out my name. "Are we almost there? I don't think I can wait much longer." I noticed her squirming in her seat. I nodded although I knew she didn't see. She took the silence as a 'Yes'. I wanted to bring her to my summer home. It was a large two story home with a wrap around porch overlooking the lake. It meant the world to me. But, now, Petra has taken it's place.

"Okay you can take off the blindfold." Was all I said as I stood infront of her. She didn't wait any longer, she took off the blindfold and gasped. I saw her amber eyes light up in awe as she jumped around.

"Oh my gosh. Levi, its amazing!" She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. Normally I'd push others way, but this woman, was different.

"Oh my gosh Levi! It's beautiful!" She gasped.

"Not as beautiful as you." I spoke up quietly, realizing I said that out loud. I felt my face heat up at the words and noticed that what I said was true. Petra was the most beautiful woman I have ever met.

"Levi, I, I love you." Petra whispered in my ear, kissing me lightly. " I want to be with you. I love everything about you. I love how you always wear a mask, but your just a sweet guy. I love you" the girl I fell in love with was staring at me with love filled in her eyes. Petra started crying when I just looked at her blankly.

"Petra." Was all I said as I carried bridal style up the stairs to the inside of our home.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

The moment I stomped in my house I ran in the bathroom. I looked in the mirrors reflection and saw the normally emotionless mask I always wore, gone. Instead, looking back at me, was a man who was hurting and wanting nothing more then to be loved.

"Mother fucking piece of shit! How dare they do this!" I screamed slamming my fist in the wall. "Why the fuck, does everyone I love leave me? What the fuck did I do? Bullshit mother fucker!" I punched the bathroom mirror as I saw blood all over the sink and my normally calm emotionless face dripping with hurt. I was fed up with this shit I want people to stop hurting me. I get my heart ripped out, feeling shattered and my life stopped on. If this is what they want then so, be it. Zoii you'll regret this. You all will regret this.

I saw red as I left the bathroom and fell on my floor.

_**-I walked back from work and noticed it was quiet. I had been living with Petra in my summer home for about 6 months. Usually when I got home Petra would be waiting for me in the kitchen or even by the door. But it was quiet. Not a sign of her anywhere. I called out to her hoping maybe she just didn't hear me entering the home. After I heard nothing, I felt a bit panicked, but just walked quietly upstairs to our shared room. **_

_**"Petra. I'm home. Where are you?" I asked walking down the long blue hallway. Once I came across the last room on the left I opened the door. Noticing, something felt off with the way the door had been forcefully broken into. **_

**_I opened the door and saw Petra, laying on the bed, tear stained cheeks and covered in blood. I panicked suddenly and fell to my knees hoping this was just a sick joke the others played on me. _**

**_"Petra!? Petra! Wake up! Tell me your alright. I can't loose you. Please! Tell me your not gone!" I fell over her body and felt for any sign of a pulse. After waiting, I noticed it was nonexistent. Telling me this was indeed real. I couldn't believe what I saw. I looked at her empty eyes and felt completely broken. _**

**_"Please don't leave me. You're the only one I have. I, I need you Petra Ral. Why? I thought you loved me. So why are you gone?" I held in my tears as I stared at my soon to be wife's lifeless body. I couldn't believe it. She was dead. We, we were planning on getting married. Petra knew me better than anyone else, she loved me when no one else would now here she is, looking up at me with lifeless eyes. Cold and dead. Petra, why? I love you. I love you more than anyone, Petra. Please just don't leave me here alone. I need you. I blinked away tears as I left my dead fiancé. _**

I woke up in a cold sweat with tears pouring out from my eyes. I still can't believe it's been three years. Three long years since the day I saw my dead Petra. I wasn't ready to ever fall in love again, but of course I became a teacher at Titan high and met someone who reminded me so much of her. I didn't want to fall in love, but I did. And I fell in love, hard. You have no idea how badly you hurt me Zoii. I, I can't go on. I soon felt myself crying like a little child. Pathetic, I'm 34 years old and I'm crying like I'm 5. I cried in the corner of my room: wanting everything to be gone.

**_-The image of my dead fiancé soon haunted my thoughts. Telling me to join her. Zoii was with Eren, laughing as I feel from the building. "You'll never be good enough for me. You're worthless, no one loves you. Why don't you do the world a favor and end you sad, poor pathetic life." Zoii laughed as I fell from the building. Praying to a God I didn't quiet believe in. _**

**_I squeezed my head trying to block out the thoughts. _**

**_"_****_No! Leave me alone, stop it! Stop it all of you! " I screamed as everyone surrounded me, the world crashing down to pieces. This can't be happening! It Just can't! It's just a nightmare. Leave me alone! I just need to wake up and everything will be okay. I will be laying next to my Petra, feeling happy. _**

**_"_****_Join me Levi. We can be together forever. Just like you always wanted, just join me and Die! Die damn you! NO ONE LOVES YOU! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Petra screamed at me as she laughed with Zoii and Eren. Next loud static screamed at me as the world around me became dark and silent. –_**

"Fine I'll do it! Goodbye my worthless pathetic life." I said finally, freeing myself from this pain.

**-3rd pov-**

Levi got the rope and tired it to the celling fan. Sad empty eyes stared off in the nearby window. Finally he jumped from his stool and there, hung his lifless body. Tears filled his blank eyes as he took his final breath. Finally free from the memories and pain he had been feeling since his fiancé died.

Rivealle Levi Ackerman died at 3:45 am Feburary Friday, 13th, 2015.

**Have you heard the news that you're dead?**  
**No one ever had much nice to say**  
**I think they never liked you anyway**  
**Oh take me from the hospital bed**  
**Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.**  
**And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?**  
**Ohh dead.**

**And if your heart stops beating**  
**I'll be here wondering**  
**Did you get what you deserve?**  
**The ending of your life**  
**And if you get to heaven**  
**I'll be here waiting, babe**  
**Did you get what you deserve?**  
**The end, and if your life won't wait**  
**Then your heart can't take this**

**If life ain't just a joke then why are we laughing**

**If Life ain't just a joke then why am I dead?**

**Oh Dead!**

**-The next morning first period, 3rd POV-**

It was a quiet Monday morning. Students were piling in tired and silent. Zoii had walked to class feeling a bit worried. What for? So far she had still not yet seen Armin, Eren, Mikasa or even Levi. "Where are they?" The redheaded girl asked herself. She sat down in her desk and waited for class to began. Soon the final students showed up expressing an unreadable expression. As the class bell rung Mr. D walked in the door looking sad and tired. "Why would he be sad? What's going on here?" Class fell silent as Mr. D called up Zoii.

"Zoii could you please go to the office? Principle Erwin would like to see you. Please take your belongings and don't worry about homework." The middle aged man said softly. Zoii gave a questioning look and listened. She grabbed her belongings and left to the office. Noticing students whispering to each other as she left. Once she was in the office, she was staring at her friends Mikasa, Eren and Armin, who all had been in a state of shock.

"What on earth is going on right now? Am I in trouble? I can promise you I didn't do anything. I mean I did-" She was cut off with Principle Erwin speaking up gently. "Zoii, I called you here to tell you myself. I noticed how you too were 'close' and because of that its hard to say this." He looked at the confused girl.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean? What the fuck is going on?!" Zoii was scarred and now feeling really worried. Erwin stopped the panicking, Zoii, as suddenly the world around her had shattered. Levi Ackerman or Mr. Rivealle had committed suicide that following morning. Zoii knew it was her fault and she couldn't help but feel the pain of Levi.

"NO!" Zoii screamed, tears pouring out nonstop. "He can't be dead! Tell me this is not true! It's not true. This is just some fucked up sick joke! NO! Please its not true." Erwin and the others had stayed quiet as Zoii broke down.

She fell to the floor crying and feeling nothing but pain. How could this happen? This is all her fault. If she never did this to Eren, if she just...

Zoii ran out of the office and drove home as fast as she could. "Levi, why? Why did you do it? Why did you leave me? I, I love you Levi. Now its all my fault your gone."

As soon as she was home she ran in her room, locked the door and cried, hugging her pillow as she fell into nothingness. "It's all my fault Levi. I'm the one who did this too you. I'm the one who killed you. You, you bastard. Why didn't we just talk it over. I, I love you. I, you short fucking bastard" Zoii wasn't thinking as she had lost control of her body and all logical reasoning.

Zoii went into the bathroom got her sharp razor blade and began slit up her bony wrists. Feeling absolutely nothing but hurt and darkness as she wrote down her final poem.

**You left me alone in this dark empty abyss.**

**I was thrown into never ending darkness.**

**I tried to grab your hand**

**And tried to be brought back.**

**I was left alone in this dark abyss. I wanted to save you.**

**I never will see you again**

**And its all my fault.**

**I was left to die in this dark abyss**

**Now I'm wishing I had something left.**

By the time Eren had finally showed up at Zoii's apartment it was far from to late. Eren then stared at the blood, a knife, and within that knife a small hand leading to Zoii's lifeless body. With Zoii's body, a poem was found and the cause of the death, a slit open neck.

"Zoii, you were stronger than this. You were much more stronger..." Eren cried loking at his girlfriend. He called up Mikasa and Armin, who called up the police. Soon the friends were setting up a funeral for a sister, a friend, and, a lover.

**Now I know**  
**That I can't make you stay**  
**But where's your heart?**  
**But where's your heart?**  
**But where's your...**

**And I know**  
**There's nothing I can say**  
**To change that part.**  
**To change that part.**  
**To change...**

**So many**  
**Bright lights to cast a shadow,**  
**But can I speak?**  
**Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?**  
**A life that's so demanding, I get so weak.**  
**A love that's so demanding, I can't speak.**

**I am not afraid to keep on living,**  
**I am not afraid to walk this world alone.**  
**Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven**  
**Nothing you can say can stop me going home.**

**Can you see my eyes are shining bright?**  
**Cause I'm out here on the other side.**  
**Of a jet black hotel mirror**  
**And I'm so weak**  
**Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?**  
**A love that's so demanding we get weak.**

**I am not afraid to keep on living.**  
**I am not afraid to walk this world alone.**  
**Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven**  
**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**  
**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**  
**Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven**  
**Nothing you could say can stop me going home**

**These bright lights have always blinded me.**  
**These bright lights have always blinded me.**  
**I say...**

**I see you lying next to me,**  
**With words I thought I'd never speak.**  
**Awake and unafraid,**  
**Asleep or dead.**

**(How can I see, I see you lying)**  
**'Cause I see you lying next to me**  
**(How can I see, I see you lying)**  
**With words I thought I'd never speak**  
**(How can I see, I see you lying)**  
**Awake and unafraid**  
**(How can I see, I see you lying)**  
**Asleep or dead.**

**'Cause I see you lying next to me**  
**With words I thought I'd never speak**  
**Awake and unafraid,**  
**Asleep or dead!**

**'Cause I see you lying next to me**  
**With words I thought I'd never speak**  
**Awake and unafraid,**  
**Asleep or dead!**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**  
**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**  
**(Or dead)**  
**Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven**  
**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**  
**(Or dead)**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**  
**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**  
**(Or dead)**  
**Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven**  
**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**  
**(Or dead)**

**R.I.P Zoii Rose Marie Spencer**

**August 15****th****, 1994 – Feburary 13th,**** 2015**

**Friend, Sister and Girlfriend. **

**May you be free from all suffering.**

Eren sat down next to Zoii's grave and set a single white rose on her tombstone.

"I won't ever forget you Zoii Rose Marie Spencer. I love you. I'll see you soon. Don't ever forget me." Eren left the grave shedding a single tear.

Zoii's spirit smiled from above as she held hands with Levi and his fiancé Petra Ral.

"He loves you Zoii, just as much as Levi loves me. Watch over him and protect him. He's one of a kind." Petra smiled looking down at Eren's form.

"I will protect him. I won't ever forget you either, Eren. I love you. See you soon, my love."

The angels smiled above and dance around Eren as he smiled remembering his only and first love, Zoii Rose Marie Spencer.

**AN: *Tear* So that was the final chapter. I hope you liked how depressing I made that little story. I wanted to add something a bit happy in the end. I mean, its not just death, its a new beginning. I mean Levi got to see his old fiancé. Awe! Alright that's all the crappy writing I'm doing for a while. Later (:**


End file.
